This specification relates to computer system control systems.
Computer systems include hardware and software components. The operation of computer systems may rely on computer system control systems to improve and manage performance.
Computer system control systems can be based on machine learning models. Machine learning models receive an input and generate an output, e.g., a predicted output, based on the received input. Some machine learning models are parametric models and generate the output based on the received input and on values of the parameters of the model.